Serendipity
by SparkbyIrreplaceableSpark
Summary: A furious Joshua unexpectedly shows up at the B&B holding a poster of a scantily-clad Claudia, demanding answers about her past. Claudia loses it, and reveals more than anyone would rather know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Warehouse 13 material, only the story lines. All character's belong to SyFy Tv.**

_**Please review! I'm debating whether I should go into writing or not and would love any feedback!  
**__._

All in all, Claudia was exhausted. The momentary reprieve from endless inventory turned into a day gone wrong as the dance of artifact retrieval became more and more deadly. It was stressful, this job. No one said it wasn't. But she's more than happy to fall back into routine at the B&B for the night. As usual, Myka curls herself up in the cushy armchair by the shelf reading some new novel; while Artie grumbles as he callously looks through stacks of paper, his glasses falling down his nose. Claudia carefully stretched herself across Pete and Steve on the couch, head resting on Steve's thigh; her feet on Pete's lap, listening to the vicious storm outside and half-heartedly watching the movie Pete and Steve were so amped up about.

Everything was blissfully normal. Then suddenly, it wasn't.

_BANG. BANG. _Leena frowned as she dried her hands in a small towel before cautiously walking toward the unexpected knocking on the door. Surprise written all over her features, she said nothing as she took in the violent aura of the man in front of her. Raindrops splashed down into his dark brown eyes as he nodded at the innkeeper, before pushing past her into the small entryway.

Her head foggy and tired, Claudia craned her neck to get a good look at the unexpected visitor before-

"_Joshua!_" Claudia jumped out of her nest getting small but indignant "Hey!" from Pete and bounds into her brother's arms, positively beaming in ecstasy. Too soon, she pulls away and walks back towards the couch, all remnants of tiredness gone, dazzling smile lighting up her small features.

"Geez! You didn't tell me you were coming! Come sit with-"

But she lets the sentence fall as she catches the look in his eyes, his powerful determined stance, and she knows something is very wrong.

"Claudia." Joshua begins in a formal, tight voice, his eyes sweeping across the room, anger emanating from every pore of his being. He pulls out a poster from inside his jacket, no bigger than the size of a breadbasket. Claudia turned back to him, wary concern written all over her face.

Deliberately, with the precision of one opening a bomb, he opens the foreign ad. Obviously found in a city alleyway, the edges are worn and tainted by the rain. Even so, there is no mistaking the scantily-clad red haired girl on it, eyes smoky and dark, brandishing a whip, and inviting the viewer in.

The reaction is instantaneous. The smile slides off Claudia's face and she pales to gray.

"Where did you get that." She demands flatly. But the only response he gives is pulling out a small picture to accompany, and throws it at her feet.

And suddenly, the air is thick. It's stagnant and heavy and it's pushing her to the floor. It's impossible to breathe and it's suffocating her on the spot. Breathing is beyond excruciating, the hot air is all-consuming, it's unbearably agonizing and it's everywhere. For a moment, she thinks she'll be able to recover but then she catches the picture of a group of semi-hard old men standing around it, goading each other on with leering eyes, catches the look of horror on Artie's face, the grim disgust radiating from Joshua and it's too much. The overwhelming nausea consumes her, bile rises in her throat, coating her dry mouth before she collapses and throws up violently in the fireplace.

Broken out of his reverie, Steve stands up eyeing the intruder with loating.

"Okay. Who the HELL do you think you are?" Steve walks right up to Joshua and tears the poster from the intrusive man's hands and throws it behind him. He pulls out his badge. "Look pal, you'd better leave THIS INSTANT, or a whole load of hurt is going to hit you right in the face. You picked the wrong day, and the wrong family."

"No," Joshua demands, sparks flying out of his eyes, "The real question is who the hell are you?" He searches the room for an answer but Pete is staring blankly at the poster on the floor and Artie has turned into a statue. His eyes land on Myka, who tears her sympathetic eyes from Claudia at the fireplace before standing up to diffuse the situation.

"Okay, Steve? Steve, look at me." she demands, putting herself in between the two puffing men facing Steve. The situation would only be worse if it turned violent. Her eyes lock on the blue angry but confused ones in front of her. "This is Joshua. You know, Claudia's brother?" "Joshua, this is Steve."

The two men, obviously recognizing the other's name, eye each other warily but stand down. Steve falls into a chair where his head falls into his hands because he can't protect Claudia from her own brother.

"You know, perhaps we should leave Claudia and Joshua to ... discuss." Myka shifts on her feet, unsure of how to handle the situation.

But Claudia is shaking her head and she gets shakily up to her feet, spitting the last remains of bile out of her mouth. She turns to face her brother, features pale and defiant.

"Where did you get that." She demands flatly.

Joshua snorts in derision. "Oh I'm so glad you asked. I was walking down the seedier streets of Moscow with some buddies after a late conference and saw this group of old men gathered around this old poster. I walk up to it and realize: "Oh, THIS IS MY SISTER."

Claudia's entire body visibly shakes as she balks at the image.

"How old are you there Claudia? 15? 16?" Joshua's harshness cuts her across like a knife.

It's all she can manage so unstick her throat thoroughly constricted by fear and choke out a jagged, "sixteen."

Joshua throws up his arms, in a mock thinking position.

"So. So, what? You decide to be a prostitute at 16 and abandon all the values our parents or I taught you? You worthless, good-for-nothing whore. What the hell happened, Claudia? Explanation. Now."

His words bounce around in her head, opening a cascade of memories, bringing back with it the heavy shackles of fear, of danger, of necrotic tendrils that in seconds creep up and consume the entirety of her mind like the plague. And suddenly she's forgotten who she is. Anger with more than a touch of insanity fills her dark eyes and she puffs her chest and crosses her arms, bracing herself against anything to come her way in the manner only someone who has had years of experience being alone can do.

"What the hell happened, Joshua? You left. Everyone left. It was me on my own AGAIN. What, you think that was going to be some sort of magic fairytale? Life happened. My 7th foster father… Well, he was a heartless bastard. He was an angry drunk, and that was the only way I saw him for more than half the time he was around. One day after he was finished inflicting pain in the most inconspicuous of ways, he tore up my shack of a room and found the evidence of abuse I was planning to turn into the authorities. Then he got real mad. He left me for dead in the streets of Toronto."

She forced down the awful memories welling up inside her and only grew angrier at the mixture of shock and stone on her brother's face.

"So. What was I supposed to do, Joshua? I was too young to get a job, too young to find a place to sleep. Well. A man caught me breaking into a computer lab to sleep for the night and offered me a deal. I was starving, nearly dead by the time he found me, okay? He was sympathetic; he took me in with his other "projects," promised me the ads would never see the light of day in English speaking countries. Made us think we were doing good, twisted our mind to want to please him. I danced every night. But eventually I saved up enough, buried my trail and got the hell out of there."

She took a breath and glared around at her audience.

"Are you happy now?" Her voice was caustic in the silence addressing her brother once more. Bitter and harsh and unforgiving, egging the world on to show her anything besides pity. "Did you really want to hear that?" She grew angrier by the second, all logic fleeing her brain as anger clouded her mind. "Are you happy now? Do you want to hear how I checked myself into the insane asylum, how Dr. Mitcher would strap me down against my will, knock me up with anti-psychotics so powerful I wouldn't know who I was? How his method of so called "treatment" involved his penis being shoved into me every day while I was tied down? Telling me it was a hallucination?" Her voice drops. "Do you want to hear how I wasn't sure he was lying? That they WEREN'T hallucinations? So hope you're happy now, Joshua. I hope you wake up with that image of me being violated in every possible way not knowing if it was real or not. How DARE you."

The silence in the air spoke volumes. Joshua's no longer emanated anger. Instead he looked lost, pity and revulsion twisting in his stomach at the thought of his younger sister being the subject of so much abuse. As he looked at Claudia she could no longer keep up the tough girl act and her knees gave out, the cool hardness of the floor welcome as her body shook and wracked with years anguish and brokenness, and unadulterated misery.

And it all made sense, thought Pete. The way she flinched or jumped whenever someone surprised her. The way she was unable to depend on anyone besides herself, but covered the fear with a mask of sarcasm and wit.

Joshua's eyes flickered between agony and guilt. He winced her when her body flinched as he placed his hand on her back and whispered "Claudia-"

"Just go." She whispers, cutting him off. "I am so so sorry I can't be anything else. I tried, Joshua." Her voice breaks and she buries her head into her small shaking frame a little more "I really did. Just go."

"Hey." Joshua says firmly but gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I" pipes up Pete and the others nod in agreement.

She didn't believe them. She didn't know if she had enough humanity left inside her to believe them. But life goes on. And she knows that better than anyone. Either way, the warmth radiating from her make-shift family lets her take down her carefully constructed walls for just a moment, allows her to mourn for a brief second before she pushes herself back up asking about CERN's latest projects.**  
**

She's no longer able to function like a human being.

But she'll be damned if she lets anyone else know.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**** Like I said above, I am currently debating between going into writing or not and would love any feedback. Thanks! Hit the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

**This is Part One of the second chapter- it was getting far too long to put in one chapter. As always, I do not own Warehouse 13, just the story lines. All characters belong to Syfy. **

**Also head on over and check out my other story: "One Step Backward" and PLEASE REVIEW!**

** s/8928690/1/One-Step-Backwards**

The sun assaults Claudia's eyes as she trudges downstairs the morning after her "episode" purposely early. Maybe she can get some breakfast and head to the Warehouse before anyone else wakes up. Cringing at a creaking floorboard, she jumps the final few feet into the seemingly empty kitchen and slumps against the door.

"Tea?" Claudia jumps out of her skin as Joshua gestures to the seat next to him where a steaming mug is already waiting. _So much for escaping_…

"Come. Sit." Joshua commands, and Claudia sits down into the padded chair picking up the mug of tea as she sits, knowing Joshua was never one to let sleeping dogs lie.

The tension becomes thicker and thicker every moment that they sit in silence, Joshua reading his newspaper and she squirming in her seat. After a few minutes, Claudia throws her bagel out the window, stands up and proclaims:

"Well- we really should do this again, but I'd really better get to the Warehouse before Her Majesty Artemius Maximus throws a fit. "

Joshua glances up at her, and turns the page of his newspaper. "Really, Claudia?"

His eyes tell her that she is not to leave, even though his posture suggests a normal breakfast between a normal brother and sister.

Despite all the implications behind his tone, her eyes dart to the door and back again, before Joshua looks up with his admonishing eyes until she sits back down.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked, rolling her eyes and throwing up her hands. "You were gone twelve years, and believe me, it wasn't exactly a ten page Dora the Explorer book."

Joshua puts down this paper and picks up his mug of tea before responding. Claudia catches the twill of birds outside the window, high and intense, warning her to get out.

"The beginning. Right after I left. And the truth this time, please."

Claudia gulped. She'd thought maybe he'd ask for more clarification on the prostitute thing, but it seems he knew the hastily made story she'd told him when he'd gotten out of the alternate dimension wasn't true. Her eyes consider the door again, the ceiling, then back to her flesh and blood who was now raising his eyebrows as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair.

In those few minutes, a war went on in her head. She wanted to tell Joshua, her only confidante, the only piece of blood-family she had left in the world. She wanted to- but she couldn't- no. She _wouldn't_ do this. How could she possibly begin to tell her perfect older brother the truth? The brother that had sacrificed everything for her. She had turned into a truck stop. Woo-Woo! Crazy train stops here. She had done some things she's not proud of and she certainly wasn't the six year old girl he left. How could she tell the one person who had tried to make her life good that she had become a giant freakazoid? She couldn't.

"Please, Joshua." She opens her brown eyes wide and leans forward. "You don't want to hear this. I don't want to talk about it. Can't we go on like always?"

Joshua looks at her with something like pity. "You know we can't, Claude."

She closes her eyes and asks again: "Please." She whispers. And then he uses the look and she's seen it before. Cowardice thy name is Claudia. She knows now, he wouldn't let it go. She could do this. It would be like pulling off a bandaid, right?

She closes her eyes and falls through the memory of the worst day of her life: right after her brother disappeared.

Crying. Rounding on Artie. Demanding an answer.

"That night," she began "the professor handed me over to two suits, who dumped me in the foster care system."

Joshua nodded, He expected this.

"The first family that took me in were the Nobles. I can't really remember much about them. I was upset and I didn't stay with them –or really anyone- very long. I went back to school and they did some state-manded test. When the results came in, well…Mrs. Noble was too intimidated and shoved me out the door as quickly as possible."

"That's awful!"

Claudia frowned and looked up at her brother in surprise. "Not…really? Trust me, we're not even halfway to bad yet." Joshua nodded, and she continued.

"The next family I went to were too nice to me. Well meaning, but it was too much. They had an older daughter and were very smart people. Well equipped to handle such a "genius." They kept giving me fantasy books. " She made a face. "Anyways, they wanted to move to West Virginia to be with their older daughter so I was kicked out by the way side."

Claudia took a breath. Every new word she anxiously watched Joshua calculate the information. Her chair creaked as she sat up slightly straighter, steeling herself for the worst that was about to come.

_Not awful yet._ Thought Joshua, cautiously optimistic. _Maybe she didn't run into trouble until later in life._ But still, something nagged at him as he took in her carefully casual posture. The haunted look in her eyes as she sighed and wound her arm tigeter around her too-skinny frame. _Something _awful had happened to her. Guilt pushed up against his throat.

"It was like that for a number of years through elementary school. Well, no one actually wanted me. Too rude, red hair, too genius. She laughed nervously. The next big event happened when I was about 12. After the 12,000 or so episodes of "Cross Country: A Look Into Claudia's Life," I was transferred to a middle-age, midde-class family. Both parents worked and I never saw the dad, at least not until a month in. I was happy for a few weeks. But one day the father stormed into my room one night and…

The memory chokes her, assaults her like its brand new, and she has to sit up to regain oxygen.

_Reading a book. Hearing the steps pounding up the stairs. His caustic voice bearing down on her. Scaring her._

"_You may have my wife underneath your spell, you little brat. But nothing is going to convince me you are anything but a little dirtbag orphan. You only here because my wife was whining "Whyyy can't we have kids. I want kids." You keep your mouth shut, or you'll have a tragic little accident. You hear, you little piece of shit?_

"He released my arm and shoved me into the wall. And the only thing I remember about it afterward was how shocked I was to see red streaming out my arm and all over my favorite book."

Claudia glances at the scar that is still on her arm and absent-mindedly traces it with her finger.

"That night was bad. Living with that, well you either learn to survive or you don't. Months went by. I got into some trouble at school by using a government satellite and to track his car. That's when I got into computers. They suspended me. I ran away, but didn't get too far. A woman figured out who I was by pure chance and took me to the police. I said I was being abused. He denied it. The next day I was dropped off at the foster care. "

Joshua, frozen in his chair, opens his mouth with an apology. The guilt is hot and thick on his tongue, but he can't seem to form any words. Claudia chances a glance up at him to gauge his reaction to the tip of the iceberg, and is caught off guard by the sight of her older brother the statue.

"Joshua?" she asks cautiously "oh crap, crappity crap crap. This is bad. Joshua? Hello?"

He suddenly registers the brown worried eyes in front of him and shakes off the hand resting on his.

He clears his throat.

"Sorry," he says gruffly, "Let's take fifteen. You aren't getting out of telling me the rest, I just need time to process."

Joshua sees Claudia jump up and begin to dart towards the door.

"Claudia. " She half-turns around while walking, any other time it would be comical, but somehow it's more foreboding gesture. "Stay here. I'll be back." Joshua shoots his sister an "I-mean-it-look" and walks out of the kitchen with a weary-worn expression on his face and a slow walk.

**Aaand scene. What did you think? This was originally the first chapter, but I had to put it down because it didn't quite work. I'm still not sure it does. What do you think?**

**Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update within the week.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Redemption-Ch3

It's only 7:00 in the morning, but already Joshua Donovan wants a drink. His little sister. Claudia. He can't believe he ever tried the experiment… He shouldn't have. He wasn't ready. And she paid the price.

He grips the white tile counter as he considers what she told him.

How was he to know he wouldn't come back? He had promised her he would always keep her safe. But now, 12 years later-she was broken and it was his fault. Sure, she acted tough, but every now and then he would catch a glimmer of fear in her eyes that should not be there. And now. Now he understood why. His parents would be ashamed. He can't imagine what they were thinking, watching their daughter go through that hardship while he selfishly put his work ahead of family.

It had been 15 minutes. He had to go in now and hear the rest, otherwise she would bolt and he would never hear of it again. Was he ready? Was he? He didn't know. But it had to be done.

Grabbing a mug of strong black coffee he approached the doorway of the dining room he had just left. She was there, as promised. Big goggles, and half-heartedly working on messing with the inside of her Farnsworth, but she was there.

He saw the little girl that just yesterday didn't even reach his chest now as a grown woman. Or just about anyways. He mourned for that little girl. That little girl, smart, uncontrollable, but still full of hope and happiness. Untouched by the world's anger. She was gone, and in place was this woman who had taken over her.

Joshua walked in and sat down, examining his sister carefully. She stiffened and put her goggles down.

"All ready?" she asks with a half-smile in an attempt at lightening the situation.

"Hit me." he replies, sinking down into the cushions of his chair. "You were at being dropped off at foster care."

"Yup." She replies, picking up her tools and getting back to work while she talked.

"Well of course, foster care sent me back to live with the same family, and after a few months of torture the dad dropped me off in the streets of Toronto. Quite frankly, I was glad to be out of there. Even so, I had no place to go. I lived off the streets for a few months, before I ended up working at the strip club I told you about last night. I got the hell out of there as quickly as I could. Then I started hearing you…"

She looked up at his expression, before quickly continuing.

"…and I thought I had gone insane from grief. So I checked myself into a psych hospital. At first they gave me drugs for depression, which helped because I actually was depressed, but then they started going through diagnoses. Schizophrenic, Bipolar, etc. After a while, I decided I wasn't crazy and wanted to check myself out, but the doctors thought I was a danger so they petitioned to have me be under legal observation there."

She shook her head and adjusted her goggles before continuing calmly.

"That was when they started up-ing my meds. Eventually, they tried electroshock therapy."

She took a sharp breath in, and stopped talking.

"And that's it. I don't ever want to talk about it again. After that I broke out, found Artie and got you. End of discussion."

She got up and walked away, and for once he let her.

He found her later on the couch, lying on her side, arms wrapped around herself with eyes closed.

"I'm sorry."

She cracked an eye.

"Yeah, well. What's done is done."

She stood up abruptly and started for the door but he cut her off, grabbing her arm.

"Hey." He forced her tear-stained face to look up at him, and the hurt there tore his heart apart. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Claudia. It wasn't fair."

"No." she said softly, letting out a pent-up sob against her will. "No, it wasn't."

More tears ran down her face as Joshua pulled her against him into the couch. Claudia fell asleep almost instantly against her brother, and she will initially remember it as a dream when her pillow called to the hallway.

"Artie." Joshua's voice reprimands softly through the haze of sleep, "I know you've been listening."

The old man stumbled into the room, a mix of concern, shock, guilt and wonder written on his face.

"Before you say anything, I know you couldn't have taken her with you. I don't blame you. But she is really an enigma, Artie. Keep her safe."

The man in the doorway opens his mouth and closes it a few times, still in shock.

"I- of course. You can stay as long as you like, and I'll give her time off."

"I'd like that." Joshua says firmly, stroking his sister's hair. "I think she needs it too, no matter how strong she seems."

Within a half an hour, the house came alive with the sound of everyone else awakening, and Leena smiled as she found the trio asleep on the couch. Claudia's favorite pancakes it was.

**Please Review! I will either continue this or leave it here based on the feedback. Let me know what you thought and what you hope to see in the next chapters!**


	4. Myka-Ch 4

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've written. College has been killing me, but tonight I felt particularly philosophical, so I typed this up. I personally have never been depressed, but it intrigues me. So thanks to tumblr for my inspiration. And of course, thanks to all my reviewers! **

Myka had always known Claudia was smart. Really smart. It was obvious from the way she talked, the way she carried herself. Even with a photographic memory, Claudia could out think her a billion times over. But now, walking around her room as she disappeared, she began to see why.

Claudia liked books. Not as much as computers maybe, but it was obvious that the girl read and Myka was always very proud of that.

She examined the teen's bookshelf. Mostly 16th century, like when she first examined the cramped apartment Claudia was living in before the Warehouse. But Claudia also had great literary works too. Macbeth, Great Expectations… it went on and on.

Maybe it was because she grew up in a bookstore, but Myka was adamant about the fact that you were always able to tell who a person was based on the five most battered books on their shelf.

Her trained eyes landed on one. It was hidden way in the back, almost covered with the newer, shinier, less used books. But it was the most read by far. Black with a broken spine and gold lettering. The Bell Jar by Slyvia Plath. She remembered what Claudia had said to her once when Pete was having the life drained out of him by Sylvia Plath's typewriter. "Myka," she had said casually "I spent some serious time in the bell jar. I know who Sylvia Plath is."

But now as the book fell open in her hand, she felt as if she were invading privacy.

The yellowing pages were worn, with tear-stains and dog-eared over and over again. Notes were written in the margin with black ink, red ink, pencil. She could see the handwriting evolving over the years. Little scribbles depicting Claudia's most intimate thoughts.

This was Claudia before she knew her.

This was the book that Claudia kept. As a survivor? As a reminder to never again be that person? She didn't know.

It was the toughness that kept her alive. Maybe she will never understand what happened to Claudia. Maybe she can't. And that's not her fault.

But as she closes the book and places it back on the shelf, one particular scribble was branded permanently in her memory.

"Just because you're breathing doesn't mean you're alive."

The teen's outburst today only caused Myka to see her in a different light.

The girl would always have her support, for better or worse. And maybe Myka would always not know how to show her that, but if it came down to it, she would be there fighting until the end.

Because Claudia was Claudia. And Myka was Myka.

Always and forever.

**What did you think? Please review! **


	5. Emotional Arrhythmia-Interlude

**Hi guys, so this is a brief interlude to the story. It was getting a little too depressing so I was at a standstill. And I didn't have any ideas for comic relief. So go ahead and please review- and maybe give me some ideas to lighten it up? I don't own Warehouse13. Although I wish I did! I wouldn't cancel it! Thanks for reading! (Set just after Steve comes back alive.)**

She holds him tightly as she sobs in relief. He's confused, but he's holding her back right back just as tightly and murmuring comforting nothings in her ears.

Alive. He's Alive. _He's Alive_.

Well, sort of.

But he's breathing, and that's alive enough for her. She feels the rise and fall of his chest and as she cries unashamedly in the crook of his neck listening to his heartbeat.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

_-_Thank God_-_

_Thump Thump_

But every time his heart stops beating, in that instant before it start again, in the silent void between his heartbeats- she's paralyzed with fear all over again. before she hears the tell-tale thump of his heart and she's thanking every celestial being in the sky he's alive. He presses a kiss to her head.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

Thank God.


	6. The Boy Scout with No Sense of Humor

Serendipity

Chapter 5:

**Hello readers! Today we've got Steve! I apologize for the big gaps in between updates- I was deciding if I should make this like "Impressions" (and btw if you haven't read it, go check it out- kudos to that author) and include my other one shots in this story, or put them by themselves. Right now I'm leaning towards closing this up. But don't worry, I have at least two more multi-chapter ideas to work on. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews! And don't forget to review this chapter! Thanks!**

Honestly?

Steve had no idea what to make of this new information.

He didn't like it. That's for sure. But he couldn't really condemn her either.

So now he's scouring the walls of the Warehouse for the equivalent of brain bleach while the girl in question chatters incessantly next to him. She hadn't brought it up, and neither had he.

Coming from the ATF, he had seen a lot of bad news come out from the foster care system. Maybe it wasn't all bad. Or at least he hoped the system wasn't, but it definitely was for Claudia.

She was never one for boundaries. But did he blame her for doing what she had to, to survive? No.

Being gay, he tended to be more open minded than the average person. And he understood the importance of keeping something a secret.

For her part, Claudia has taken the outcome of the news by being even more annoying than ever. It was as if she thought if she could just keep talking, joking, laughing it would all go away.

She was going a little crazy. Not that he would tell her that.

They had had their moment when he told her that he didn't think any differently of her. She had smiled and hugged him, seemingly happy. But sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, he caught her eyes carefully examining each inch of his face, like she was never going to see it again. He pretended not to notice and kept being upbeat with her.

Still, in the privacy of his own mind, he couldn't decide what he really thought about her past. Sometimes you have to take the good and sweep the bad under the rug. So he settled on fiercely protective. He vowed to take out anything threatening to hurt this girl that had wormed her way into his heart.


End file.
